Jay Frisco Rellim
Biography Jay Frisco Rellim is the main Protagonist of Grand Theft Auto Deathwish from the hidden Chapters of Liberty City and Los Santos and in the newly area of Elm Town ,Texas. He also appears as a Deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto Reprisal and Mentioned in Grand Theft Auto Criminal Underworld. He is the leader of the Rellim Crime Family and the Rellim MC which are both lead by him. Not much is known other than his birth in Copperstone ,Georgia but sometime before his ag e of 15 he had lived in Elm Town, Texas. Jay's story starts as tragedy which eventually builds to revenge then to creating an empire based from the past events and tragedies that have affected his family which portrays him as a tragic protagonist in contrast of his criminal activities From Liberty City to Elm Town. Despite this, Jay still holds a decent set on morality such as keeping his town free of narcotics and an unsafe drugs (excluding Marijuana) after incidents had occurred to those he cared about with his cousin Koren Duff who went into a coma after his addiction to heroin and his uncle like figure Johnny Klebitz who became addicted to meth. Another act of morality is that despite his cold hearted nature of killing (if need be) he can at times be merciful and compassionate. However as a Crime Family leader will carry out his actions and business in order to survive and provide for his family and friends other certain mafia families. Jay is the son of unnamed parents who were killed by Ronan McClare and his father Lewis, the brother of Marcus Rellim a man locked away for a crime he never committed who also plays one of the biggest roles in Jay's life and is one of his closest allies, a grandson of two unnamed grandparents, the great grandson of Great Grandpa Rellim] who was also a Crime Family leader who also had a long ancestry of rivalry to the McClare family, a female cousin named Karen Daniels who appeared in GTA IV and V as an IAA agent whom they finally meet, unaware of their biological relationship, a wife named Sapphire from GTA V who was a stripper from the Vanilla Unicorn though its still unknown what her real name is, an uncle named Scotty Harley who also plays an important role in Jay's story and is perhaps one of the closest of family left alive to him and Marcus, another who is like an uncle to him is Johnny Klebitz, the former leader of the Lost MC before his death at the hands of Trevor. Johnny's death is a main factor for Jay's development seeking revenge against Trevor after discovering Trevor's treacherous act of murder. And finally Jay is the cousin of the Duff brothers named Koren, Orion, and Christoph Duff. Koren's overdose of heroin and being put in a coma for many years plays a main factor of Jay's hatred for drugs being sold in his territory. Orion happens to be affiliated with Jay as his weapons Modder, and Christoph Duff who lives a normal life back in Copperstone Georgia while keeping care of his older brother. Rellim also holds a personal grudge against Ronan McClare for his actions of murdering is mother and father and his involvement. Jay Rellim is also in fact the youngest protagonist and Crime Leader in comparison to other GTA characters. History from Elm Town (2005) Little is known how long Jay had lived in Copperstone, Georgia. However Jay was 15 years old attending Elm Town High School while holding down a part time job as a cashier in an gas station. One day during his shift, he becomes an abrupt victim to robbery by a gang of masked hoodlums with Irish accents. Jay is spared at the expense of being knocked out cold and with one of his associates dead. Hours later after the incident with questions from the police, Jay receives a devastating call from his older brother Marcus that their mother and father had been murdered and that he had been arrested and accused of their deaths. Jay in complete denial, breaks down and digests the reality of his family completely torn apart. Jay had attended his parents funeral by himself not negating that his four cousins had severe difficulties they faced. Jay was not only orphaned but on his own as he was sent to the Liberty City Orphanage where he would spend the next three years amongst in struggle and obstacle from bullies and tormenters. Lost in Liberty In 2008 having endured and fought his way past his enemies by learning self taught street fighting, Jay is kicked out of the orphanage after graduating Castle Gardens High School. Leaving him to face the cruel fate of reality in Liberty City which changes Jay's look on life. Somehow in between the events of the Lost and the Damned, Jay Rellim encounters Johnny Klebitz after a shoot out between him and the triads who tracked Johnny down from the ambush over the heroin that Billy Grey stole from the Angels of Death weeks ago before his incarceration. Jay saves Johnny by knocking out one of the triad members. Johnny becomes really hospitable to Jay and helps him escape on his bike as they both head for Alderney. It is there where Johnny becomes acquainted with him and teaches him how to shoot and fight. It is there where they both form an uncle/nephew bond with each other as they take out the rest of the stalking Triads though Johnny shows a bit of hesitance of killing however Jay understands his feelings and yet both take them out together and both save Terry and Clay from a bunch of A.O.D bikers to which Jay is introduced to the Lost MC. Though not a member, he was still considered a good friend after saving their brothers Terry and Clay. A man named Gregory Shields, a very "unique character" and high time Associate of The Lost acquaints himself with Jay and employs him to do a few favors for him such as breaking into a warehouse and stealing a cargo truck carrying heavy artillery weapons (Machine Guns and Grenade Launchers), strong arming a bunch of Gregory's blackmailers, and assassinating an "Italian Asshole" that tried involving himself in Gregory's Personal affairs. Jay however despite doing paid work has suspicions on Shields orders. Fearing that stuff may go deeper. His suspicions are indeed assured as he receives a call from Angus Martin who warns him about Gregory, believing he may be on of Billy's secret cronies after Angus had secretly eavesdropping on his conversation with one of the unknown Lost members. Angus then calls Johnny to meet them both. Johnny makes it and receives the new about Gregory. All three however agree to keep a low profile around Gregory until it was the right time especially since Johnny had multiple issues dealing with Ashley and Ray Boccino. Johnny offers Jay Brian's safe house after killing him. Two days later Jay receives a call from Shields to meet him in the Suffolk Church Graveyard. There he is tasked by him to meet a contact over on Hove Beach and escort him to safely to the Alderney Hospital. This however turned out to be a trap set by Gregory and the last job that Jay would do for him as he ambushed by the Ancelloti gangsters who knock him out cold. Hours later, Jay is awakened by Giovanni Ancelloti in an unknown warehouse being interrogated and beaten to finally reveal the man Jay had killed was a highly respectable member of the Ancelloti's that Gregory had him kill. Giovanni Ancelloti however employs Jay against his will to work for the family as punishment and debt for his actions. Upon his release, Jay receives a text from Gregory stating he was only Cannon Fodder for him and mocks him for hanging with The Lost. Jay calls Johnny about Shields. Fortunately, Johnny tells he was at least able to scare him off after finding out he was one of Billie's secret cronies set on sabotaging The Lost however was still at large. Jay now under the grip of the Ancelloti's is tasked with escorting his daughter Gracie to one of the clubs in Liberty City, eliminating members of the Messina Crime Family cooperating with the LCPD against one of Giovanni's made Men, igniting conflict between the Gambetti Family and the Russians by doing a drive by dressed as a Russian mobster despite Jay's concern for attacking on one the most powerful mafia families it pays off, and then acting as a sniper overseeing a deal made between them and Russian Mafia, however goes gruesome as they are abruptly attacked by the Angels of Death. Jay snipes the bikers as the Russians and the Ancelloti's flee. Ancelloti allows Jay a break for his work as he spends more time with Johnny for a few days. Later into a week Jay and Johnny receive a text from Gregory, capturing Angus. Johnny, Jay and the Lost MC gather and face off against Gregory and his goons after the sit down goes south. Jay and Johnny annihilate Gregory's goons and him all together and save Angus. Jay then is summoned by Ancelloti and is tasked with stealing a shipment of heroin off the Platypus that Dimitri Rascolov from the Russian Mafia was killed on. Jay however refused Giovanni's orders stating that he would never work with drugs (excluding Marijuana) period no matter who it was. Jay's protest of the job angers Giovanni and continues to berate him. Jay, having enough of Ancelloti's condescending attitude decides to walk away but however Giovanni sets his goons to kill him. Jay escapes back to Alderney to his safe house and arms himself against Ancelloti's onslaught as The Lost and Johnny aid Jay. With Ancelloti on the run, Jay decides to track him down by following one of his made men back to him. Jay locates Giovanni and his must trusted body guards and attempts an assassination. However Giovanni escapes in a helicopter but is chased by Jay in his own personal car. Jay catches up to him and confronts him just before killing him, shooting a bullet directly through his head. With Giovanni Ancelloti dead, Jay takes the golden AP Pistol that belonged to him as a spoil of victory. Two days later he returns to Alderney and receives a call from Johnny wanting to meet one last time. Jay and Johnny meet at once standing clubhouse now reduced to ash, wishing Jay a safe journey as him and The Lost were heading to Los Santos. Just before Johnny departs, he hugs Jay and tells him of a gift he left for him around the corner. Johnny takes off and wishes his nephew like friend goodbye as Jay makes it to the spot where he finds that Johnny had left a Zombie Chopper Bike for him along with a Lost Jacket with Jay's name on the back where the words below had said "Lost Soul, but family forever." right before he goes back to his safe house he receives a call from Angus wishing him well and that he had a personal journey to embark on. Risk/ The First Big Score Three years after the death of Giovanni Ancelloti (2011), Jay Frisco Miller became a marked man soon after his death and laid low performing small time jobs for criminals (excluding drugs or murder) until one day Jay receives a call from an old friend from Elm Town named Roy Calhoun who had been staying in Liberty City and wishes to have a reunion with him. Both meet again and catch up and converse together to the point of planning a heist, robbing crates of jewelry from the Albanians being that is Roy's actual intentions on visiting Liberty City. Both Jay and Roy plan the heist from Roy's hotel room and conclude they would need two more people, a driver and extra muscle since Roy was the brains and Jay was the fieldsman. Roy contacts another of Jay's childhood friends named Joseph Morrison who also came out from Elm Town to contribute as their driver and one of Roy's unnamed friends. Joseph and Jay also have their moment of a reunion however Roy cuts it short due to limited time. Jay pulls a few tasks to prepare for the heist. Such as stealing a Cargobob Helicopter and a truck full of artillery weapons, Assault Rifles, Grenades, and SMG's, and resourcing disguises. Jay and the group set the plan into motion. He and the unnamed gunman create a diversion, while Joseph Morrison drives Roy to a secret spot to flank the Albanians while Joseph readies the Cargobob. Successfully, all three push through and advance through the Albanian crowd and steal the van full of jewelry and make a risky jump while being shot at. Joseph saves all three by the Cargobob's magnetic attachment and all three make off with the jewelry. All four split the cuts as the unnamed man parts ways. Joseph is forced to go back to Elm Town to keep his job running. There both Jay and Joseph head separate ways but wish to see each other again as Roy and Jay agreed to get out of Liberty City and lay Low in Los Santos for a while. Los Santos, City of Fallen Saints In 2013, Jay and Roy were working for Simeon Yeterian, a crooked dealership businessman. Despite Jay's uncomfortable and creeped vibe from him. He continued to do work for him since he paid. Also revealing Roy had spent their share buying a highly expensive apartment which he admits was not a smart idea of an investment. Now forced to do more criminal work. It is one day, Simeon orders Jay and Roy to repossess two Oracle cars (Black and Blue) from a lawyer in Rockford Hills. Both get the cars back and are now tasked with stealing a Yellow Coquette from a one of the members of the Vagos for their constant delay in payment. Both set out and steal the car only to be chased by group of Vagos. Roy kills the followers as they deliver the car. However Jay firmly confronts Simeon on the danger that they are put in. Simeon however is deluded of their safety, lying that their work would calm down. It was around Jay's time off where he and Roy had left back to the apartment where Jay had been working on the both the Coquette and the Zombie Chopper until he saw a group of Lost bikers driving by. Amazed by seeing a familiar crowd, Jay grabs his Lost Jacket and Bike and follows the bikers from a distance as he calls Roy to pass a message to Simeon on taking a day or two off. He follows the bikers all the way through Blaine County to a place called Stab City where the rest of The Lost had been inhabiting. Jay blends in the crowd as he enters and reunites with Terry, Clay, Angus, and Johnny. Happy but now concerned, Jay notices Johnny's strange behavior and discovers he has been addicted to meth thanks to Ashley Butler. Although deeply concerned, Jay was happy to see Johnny again. Due to Johnny's paranoia due to the Meth. Johnny asks Jay for a few favors such as stealing a van of weapons belonging to the Varrios Los Aztecas, following Ashley to Trevor Phillips Place, and saving some of brothers from a form of Lost Faction that turned on them. As he successfully completes these tasks for Johnny, he is greeted by Trevor Phillips of Trevor Phillips Industries who happens to come off as psychopathic yet comedic who finds interest in recruiting Jay for some work. Jay tells Trevor he would need time to think as he had not only uncomfortable feelings about working for a crazed man. Jay and his uncle Johnny spend the last time together as he promises to help Johnny get clean of meth as soon as he gets things better in Los Santos. Jay and Johnny hug then Jay sets back out. During his ride back he receives a call from Trevor reminding him of his opportunity. He acknowledges Trevor's proposal to think over after a few weeks and hangs up. A few weeks pass as Jay continues to work boosting cars for Simeon. It is on this particular job where Jay is given a task to steal a white Super Diamond from a mansion in Vinewood Hills at the Lake Vinewood Estate. Jay steals the car and attempts to make it back only to be ambushed off by a blockade of Mexican Cartel members led by Cortez Dazalmanca who beats him and takes his car back. Feeling insulted by Jay's attempt. Cortez forces Jay into working for him and threatens him not to leave Los Santos as he claims to have eyes all over. It was after the incident where Jay confronts Simeon Yeterian after he (Simeon) had been beaten by Michael De Santa and his window broken, telling him he quits, ignoring the damage done and the condition of Simeon. A few days had passed where Jay received his first call from an unknown contact who instructs him to meet Cortez at his estate. Upon their meeting, Cortez agrees to spare his life in exchange for doing some dirty work for him. Jay reluctantly agrees and takes Cortez's orders. From strong arming a man indebt to Cortez, Escorting a shipment of drugs (despite Jay's hatred for drugs), overseeing a deal from the shipped drugs for money, massacring rouge Cartel members stealing from Cortez, Stealing contraband from Merryweather, and provide aerial support for one of Dazalmanca's brothers for leaving Los Santos. Jay is given time off from Cortez as he had more future work for him. Due to Cortez's intentional poor payment, Jay accepts Trevor's business opportunity and returns to Blaine County at Sandy Shores. Jay escorts Ashley to Trevor's house during the night, Stashes Trevor "Mobile Lab" away from N.O.O.S.E, Steal supplies from the O'Neil Brothers, follow and eliminate a possible snitch, and head to Paleto Bay and destroy an array of Vapid Speedo Vans carrying meth to sabotage another rival business. After Jays successful mission at Paleto, he receives a devastating call from Trevor who tells him that Johnny had been murdered and urges him to lay low for a little while. Jay returns to Los Santos distraught and mourning for his Uncle Johnny. His time alone made him grow a bit bitter and more angry a few days apart. To make matters worse, Cortez calls and demands Jay immediately. On his way to Cortez's mansion, he receives a call from Angus telling him that Terry, Clay, and other Lost members were killed according to Trevor as he had no idea on who the culprit or culprits were. Then receives a call from Trevor discussing the incident. Jay reveals to Trevor that he is forced to see Cortez Dazalmanca and must cut time short. Trevor who in fact was the real killer lies to Rellim and persuades Jay that the Lost had turned on Johnny and killed him and his brothers. Jay falls for Trevor's lie, however hides his hatred away from Cortez upon his visit and is tasked with two objectives. One to kill members of The Lost holding rich profit from a club down in East Los Santos and killing a rival Cartel Leader named Mr. Madrazo. Jay leaves but upon his leave from the mansion he receives a call from Madrazo himself who knows about Cortez's scheme and offers Jay to visit his house in Hillcrest Avenue, Vinewood Hills. Jay meets with Madrazo as he proposes great pay and opportunity in return for killing Cortez. Madrazo gives Jay reassurance by giving him fake product instead of taking out The Lost although Madrazo hated The Lost, they were still of use to him to his advantage and sends him back to Cortez to deliver fake news. From there began a business relationship under the condition that Jay would be the one to deal with The Lost. Rellim delivers the "goods" to Cortez and is dismissed away. Jay catches up with Roy who also breaks news of losing their apartment leaving them out of options but to stay in a low income apartment. One day later, Jay receives a call from Angus as he tells him that Johnny and the others death was from a single gunman. Feeling suspicious, Jay wonders to Angus if it was any of The Lost who had turned on him. Angus confirms that the remaining forces of the Lost had indeed turned against Johnny however confirms they didn't carry out the act as some of their rouge brothers were killed as well. Angus tells Jay that he would continue to investigate to help find their brothers killer. Later on Rellim meets with Madrazo offers an apartment and heavy pay (150,000$) to eliminate Cortez. Madrazo offers Jay some time to think it over while he helps him with some work. Collecting a briefcase of documents from the FIB and The Professionals, start a gang attack with the Dazalmanca Cartel in Vespucci Beach, destroy four garbage trucks belonging to a rival crew in El Burro Heights and eliminate the crew boss, assassinate a former employee of his before talking to the DA and take a photo of her corpse to send to him, and eliminate eight jurors that would bring down a guilty verdict. Jay completes Madrazo's missions and still contemplates as he had enough of the killing however is reminded by Madrazo's ruthless behavior that he had twenty four hours to comply or things would get complicated. During Jay's contemplation, he visits Trevor who happens to be absent and is greeted by his wing man Ron. Who employs him by Trevor's orders to do some real complicated work however as Jay receives a call from Angus that The Lost have completely gone out of control after Johnny's death in spite of his death. Therefore informs Jay of his severed ties to the remnants of The Lost and has to lay low from them and would call again when things have settled. Upon this Jay is randomly attacked by the new Lost under an unknown faction leader. Jay retaliates in a one on thirty war and killing one of the new road captains. After this he is tasked by Ron with only two missions that took less than four hours from stealing a helicopter carrying guns to traveling back to Los Santos and placing a bomb underneath a DA's car and blowing him up. Jay then receives a call from Cortez claiming to have Roy Calhoun and Joseph Morrison hostage unless Rellim surrenders his life. Jay now enraged "complies' with Cortez then tells Madrazo via phone that he would assassinate Cortez, stating that it was his time to stop playing a low mans game and to take control. Madrazo leaves a message for Rellim saying that he left some supplies for Jay to use against Cortez (Body Armor, Assault Rifle, and Pump Shotgun). Also armed with Ancelloti's AP Pistol heads for the docks where Cortez and his men waited. Jay confronts Cortez and distracts them long enough for Joseph to break free and disarm one of Cortez's goons and breaks Roy free, causing the three to take on the cartel. All three dispose of his men and chase after him back up to his mansion where more of his guards attempt to defend him. Joseph and Roy take on the rest of the cartel as Jay kills Cortez with the golden AP Pistol. Thus putting an end to Cortez's reign and now taking over operations of crime. Rise of the Rellim Empire With Cortez out of the picture and Jay rewarded with Cortez's estate, business, and the apartment in Rockford Hills rewarded to him from Madrazo. Rellim begins to take control of Cortez's crime operations and gains influences that are hired by him and even additionally more old friends (Gary Robinson , Eduardo Hernando, and Regina Watson ) of his from Elm Town hear of his rise to power as they were left with nothing back home, thus creating the beginning of the Rellim Crime Family. However Jay and two pals had loose ends to tie. From weakening Dazalmanca cartel by destroying their drug operations, defend against the Cartel's onslaught and then eliminating Cortez's brothers named Javier and